1910 FA Cup Final
The 1910 FA Cup Final was the 39th FA Cup final. It was contested by Barnsley and Newcastle United. It took two matches to determine a winner. The first took place at Crystal Palace in south London on 23 April 1910 and the second on 28 April at Goodison Park in Liverpool. Road to the Final Match summary The match was a hard fought affair, the Manchester Guardian commenting that Barnsley played "one man for the man, another for the ball". Barnsley played a simple game based on long, low passes into space combined with dribbling individual runs which Newcastle found difficult to counter. Barnsley scored 10 minutes before half time. Bartrop picked up a pass from the Barnsley backs and ran up the pitch, passed McWilliam and kicked the ball across the Newcastle goal mouth. Lillycrop rushing forward tried to score, but missed the ball. It appeared Barnsley had missed their chance, but Tufnell, the left inside forward, managed to get a toe to the ball and put it in the net. After half time Barnsley sat back and defended but it was not until the final 15 minutes that Newcastle were able to mount an effective attack. They abandoned what the Guardian correspondent characterised as their "clever" football and took on Barnsley by running at them. Shepherd had a goal disallowed apparently for offside. Rutherford eventually scored for Newcastle with a header 8 minutes before full-time. Veitch led more attacks but the Barnsley backs held them off. Downs in particular was very effective with his head and feet. The game ended 1–1. The Times correspondent was very disappointed with the game and felt the one all score line fair. The Guardian was much more enthusiastic the game and in particular about Barnsleys play and felt they should have won. The Barnsley team were invited to the Alhambra where scenes from the match were shown. Match details |goals2=Rutherford |stadium=Crystal Palace |attendance=77,747 |referee=J.T. Ibbotson}} |valign="top" width="25%"| |} Replay summary The replay was held at Everton's ground Goodison Park. The Manchester Guardian felt this was unfair to Barnsley as they had put Everton out of the FA Cup following a hard fought semi-final that also went to a replay and as a result any local supporters would hardly be neutral. Despite heavy rain a large excitable crowd turned out to watch the match, spilling onto the pitch before kick off they had to be restrained by mounted police (200 to 300 also invaded the pitch during the match but did not interfere with play). Jack Carr replaced an injured Tony Whiston in the Newcastle defence. The pitch was very heavy after the rain but nonetheless the play was fast and exciting. The Newcastle team was considerably improved. The half backs held the Barnsley forward line throughout the match. The defence was also improved with Carr playing much better than Whiston. Lawrence in goal was troubled only once, when caught off his line he was forced to make a diving save when Bartrop broke through. The Newcastle forward line was also improved. They received good passes from the half backs and made use of them. Wilson and Higgins on the left wing doing most of the work in the first half, Rutherford and Howie on the right in the second half. Newcastle could have scored several times in the first half but both goals came in the second, the second a penalty, both were scored by Shepherd. Barnsley played their hard, rough game but they were defeated by a rejuvenated Newcastle team who despite the heavy, wet ground played a mixed game blending long passes with dribbling and runs forward. The Cup was presented by Lord Derby and medals by the Lady Mayoress of Liverpool. They were thanked by the MP for Barnsley Mr F. E. Smith K.C. M.P. The speeches were largely drowned out by the cheering of the crowd who occupied most of the pitch. Replay details |stadium=Goodison Park |attendance=60,000 |referee=J.T. Ibbotson}} |valign="top" width="25%"| |} Match and replay rules * 90 minutes. * 30 minutes of extra-time if necessary. * Replay if scores still level. * No substitutes Legacy A souvenir booklet produced for the match fetched £3,000 at auction in September 2008. External links * Match report at www.fa-cupfinals.co.uk * FA Cup Final lineups * FA Cup Final kits, 1910–1915 1910 FA Cup